Of Fire and Water
by Laughing Monkee
Summary: A fourteen yearold girl, half Water Tribe and half Fire Nation, meets a strange girl that came out of a rock. She's captured by Admiral Zhao and... ZukoOC


**Laughing Monkee: This chapter is mostly about my main OC character and does not have any Avatar characters in it yet. I would appreciate it if you read it though and tell me if it's any good. My story is in my OC's POV.**

Chapter One "One Little Lie and a Rock from the Sky"

* * *

Walking down a hill I stare at the tiny Earth Kingdom village my mother, grandfather, and I call home. Mom was born of the Northern Water Tribe and I was born in this small refugee village. My father is presumed dead. He was a Fire Nation soldier. The reason for my parents' meeting is unknown to me and mom doesn't want to press the subject. All I have to remember the darker side of my genes is a black necklace I hide beneath the collar of my shirt.

As I head into the main road that cuts into the heart of the town I pass several old women. They smile at me and I smile back. Before they used to discriminate every thing I did. All because of the Fire Nation blood that flows in my veins. But a few years of earning the reputation of a "good ember", as they call me, paid off.

I arrive at the small house my mother has organized into a home. Mom is sort of a neat freak. Everything must be spotless. I can't track mud or she threatens to use her water bending to whip my dirty feet clean. Believe me, that hurts. Mom is preparing lunch on the little fire in the middle of the room as I enter. Her snowy white hair is tied back in an expert braid. Grandpa's asleep in his room. His snores sound like a herd of Fire Nation rhinos stampeding. I give mother a hug and sit beside her.

" Chop the carrots dear." She says handing me about five and a knife. I stick my tongue out as she hands me them. I loathe carrots.

" Sure mom." I sigh and hack the little orange vegetables.

I pour the carrots into the boiling water in the pot and stand up.

" Going to the lagoon Kiri?" Mom asks loading strips of meat inside the steaming pot.

" Yes. I'm going swimming." I say, my fingers behind my back cross each other tightly.

" Okay, don't stay out past dark." My mother replies stirring the stew in the cauldron.

" Bye mama." I smile exiting the house. I frown as soon as I reach the end of the village. I've been lying to my mom for two years. I am not going swimming. I'm practicing fire bending.

* * *

The lagoon is the best place for me to practice fire bending. There is a solitary rock in the middle of the water. I wade out slowly to it and jump onto it. I stand still and let the soft wind blow through me. I bring my hands calmly together and exhale deeply. I can feel my soul and body creating a massive heat source inside of me. I sigh once more and release a fireball from my palm. I twirl and kick at the air and a fountain of fire shoots from my foot. I feel at ease letting loose that what torments me every day of my life.

I finish my short session and sit on the lone rock in the lagoon. I stare unblinkingly at the graceful flowing water beside me. I think of my mother. I think of how she burst into tears the minute she saw a flame emerge from my clenched fists when I was twelve. She forbade me to never use this "curse" upon any living thing. I promised. Yet this unlimited power I received from my father threatens me every waking moment. It beckons me to use it or it will engulf my entire being. It's like a drug. The first times are full of thrills. Then it ends up turning on me and I can't live without it. Why couldn't I have just inherited water bending from mom? That question still remains unanswered. I have no say in what card the gene pool draws.

I stare at my reflection in the clear water. I am a sight to see. Long gray-ash colored hair and icy blue eyes. My fair skin betrays the light bronze tone of my Water Tribe people. I remember the name the Northern Water Tribe people gave me. Half-blood. My cursed nickname the other children gave me since I was born. That's why my family moved to this quiet little village. To start fresh without the ridicule.

As I reminisce on my harsh past I look at something in the water. Something black and big reflects in the water. I turn to look at the sky and see a huge rock plummeting straight at me hundreds of feet above. I stare in shock then dive into the water and swim to shore. I hear a terrible screeching and roaring as the meteor crashes into the poor lonely rock that I was standing on. The collision creates a great wave and pushes me underwater and shoves me violently to land. I crawl onto the earth and cough up water and watch as bubbles form as it sinks down to the bottom. I stare wide-eyed as the water settles once more and steam slowly rises from the spot.

" Okay. At least that wasn't scary." I say to myself.

Curiosity is getting the best of me and I dive down to examine the unusual rock. It is black like hardened lava and still very warm. The steam blocks my vision and I swim to the surface. I rub my eyes and go back down. The steam vanishes and I investigate again. It is a fairly large rock. I notice a crack and go to touch it. It crumbles the moment my fingers reach it. It blinding white light shines through the crevice and I dart backwards away from the unknown object.

I stand on shore and watch the bright light grow stronger. I shield my eyes then it blows up. The force of the explosion pushes me back several feet and I land against a willow tree. Waves splash onto the shore and the earth stops shaking. I open my eyes and see what appears to be a girl floating face down in the water. I once again splash in and pull her to shore.

I flip her onto her back. She looks older than me and has short spiky…_pink_ hair. She wasn't breathing. I leaned down to try to revive her when-

" Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! We've haven't even introduced ourselves to each other! And besides…it just wouldn't work out between us." The girl had woken up just as I was about to perform mouth-to-mouth. She was scooting away from me.

" I'm sorry. I thought… you were…dead!" I stammer blushing.

" Well I'm not. Thanks for trying to save me though." She says blankly.

" You're welcome."

The girl has very big mint green eyes. With catlike pupils and- CAT EARS AND A TAIL! I stare in amazement at the strange person's pink pointy ears and tail.

" You-you have a-a-tail! And-and-ah-ears!" I gasp.

" Sure, doesn't everybody else?" She asks calmly looking at the top of my head and around my legs.

" NO!" I yell surprised.

" Hmmm, I guess there's a problem here. I'm not on my planet any more."

" Your planet?"

" Uh-huh. Felinius. (Crappy name I know) What's this place called?"

" Earth."

" _Earth _huh? Sounds kinda dull ya know?"

" I like it just fine." I answer," So, what's your name."

The older…girl sticks her pinky in her ear and twists it around, " Dakinne. Pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

" Kiri."

" I'm sorry, what?" She says putting her finger in her cat ear again.

" Kiri." I say louder.

" Dang it I hate water! What?" She says now yelling.

" KIRI!" I say yelling as well.

" Kelly? Kari? Kimi?"

" Kiri!" I scream. Wait, why am I screaming like an idiot?

" Oh! Nice to meet you…Kiwi." She smiles shaking my hand.

Ugh. Aliens.

* * *

Heiwa (peace)

R&R and visit later for Chapter Two " A Boy With Tattoos and Cat Girl" (That one has Avatar charcters. I promise.)

-LM


End file.
